


Six

by Enigmaforum



Series: Layover [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Layover Series, Maz Kanata knows all, Multi, Poe POV, Quiet moments in a life of war, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: A storm brings an unexpected surprise.





	Six

“You’ve done wonders with the place,” Poe remarked as he followed Maz out of the newly built cantina. The last time he had been here he’d only gotten to see it for smoking rubble and now she’d set up shop on a brand-new world and had spared nothing on her rebuild. It had become a favored spot for the Resistance to pick up intel and supplies and Maz was only too happy to help them. “I especially appreciate the gunner positions on the wall,” he remarked with a look up towards the many balconies.

“Watch the First Order come here again,” Maz grumbled as the stepped out the door and she frowned at the sky. “A storm is coming. You will need to stay until it passes.”

“I really have to get going,” Poe said with a glance at the darkening sky.

“You will stay,” Maz insisted. “Storms here are hell on ships systems. Better to wait it out.”

[My readings confirm this information. _And_ the last thing we need is you being more reckless.]

“I am not!” Poe stopped at the look her got from both Maz and BB-8 before he sighed and nodded.

“Fine we’ll stay, can you send a message to the General that’ll we be delayed-how long do you think Maz?”

“A few hours,” Maz replied before she glanced at the sky again and then looked back at him. “Walk with me.”

“Is something wrong?” Poe asked as the three of them walked past the shipyard and towards the woods where his own X-Wing was parked in the cover of the leaves.

“I have been told that you are now an involved man,” Maz responded.

“I am,” Poe told her.

“I am not surprised that it took two people in order to settle you down,” she chuckled. “Will the three of you marry?” she mused and Poe choked as he walked. While he absolutely saw himself with Finn and Rey for the long haul the three of them barely saw each other long enough to talk about the next week rather than their future.

“I’m not sure,” he responded honestly. “We haven’t talked about it. They might not be the marrying type.”

“And you would be ok with that?” she asked as they stopped near his X-Wing.

“I just want them,” he smiled. “They want to get married I will. They just want to be together for the rest of our lives I’m fine with that. Right now I’d settle for being in the same space as them for more than a day at a time.”

“There are the sacrifices we make in war,” Maz told him solemnly. “And while I cannot give you days I can help you with hours.”

“What?” Poe asked before the roar of an engine overhead caught his attention. He glanced up and sucked in a breath as he watched the Falcon set down near his own ship. “How did you-”

“I cannot reveal all of my secrets Poe Dameron,” Maz commented as she stepped forward when the Falcon’s engines had stopped and the ramp had dropped down to find there looking as beautiful as ever. It had been four weeks since Poe had seen him or Rey, off on their own mission with Chewbacca and he hadn’t expected to see them for at least another two weeks.

“Poe!”

Finn rushed off the ramp and pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips to his before Poe could even blink. He took a minute to enjoy the feel of being wrapped in Finn’s arms and the feel of his lips before he returned the favor and put his arms around Finn’s neck to keep him there a little longer.

“What are you doing here?” Poe asked as they pulled away.

“Something’s up with the ship,” Finn told him with a nod towards the Falcon. “Needed to set down for a few hours so Rey could look at it. And you?”

“Intel,” Poe responded. “Storm’s brewing though and Maz advised I wait it out.”

“And aren’t you glad you listened to me?” Maz asked as she led Chewie off the Falcon.

“Very glad,” Poe told her. “Where’s Rey?”

“Right here!”

He and Finn had an armful of Rey before they could pull away from each other.

“Hello,” she said as she accepted Poe’s kiss as her due.

“I am taking my boyfriend back to the cantina with me,” Maz informed the three of them. “I trust the three of you can amuse yourselves for a few hours.”

[I am going back with Maz. Let me know when you _want_ to fix the ship and I will return to run diagnostics.]

“Bee,” Poe started but the droid rolled in a circle around the three of them.

[We both know what you will get up to first.]

“That’s fine Beebee,” Rey soothed. “We’ll call you in a bit alright?”

“And I expect to see the three of you for a meal before you leave, we’ll talk all about how I will host your upcoming wedding,” Maz informed them before she led Chewie back toward the cantina with BB-8 hot on their heels.

“Wedding?” Rey asked as she and Finn laced their hands through Poe’s and led him back onto the ship.

“We’re getting married?” Finn added.

“I…have no idea,” Poe told them. “One minute Maz and I are walking the next she’s asking me if we’ll get married. I told her I had no idea.”

“We could,” Rey told the both of them and Poe paused.

“We could?” he asked.

“Yeah we could?” Finn asked.

“Do you two want to marry me?”

“I want you both forever,” Poe told them as they got to the main bay in the ship. “I don’t care how that happens as long as we’re together.”

“I feel the same way,” Finn responded. “When we win the war as long as where I am is with you two I’ll be good.”

“I always thought…maybe we’d go back to Yavin,” Rey said. “To be near Poe’s father and the old temple. I think it would be a good place for a wedding. And a life with you two, a house and a family after we win the war.”

“Yeah?” Poe asked her with a squeeze of her hand. She nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Finn smiled at them. “I like the sound of a home where we see each other every day.”

“One day,” Poe promised. “One day we’re going to have that. But for now….are we getting married?”

“Yes we are,” Rey said. “If that’s what you two want.”

“It’s going to be a hell of a party,” Finn laughed. “I like the sound of it, calling you my wife and husband.”

“So let’s get married,” Poe said. “Because I want you two forever. You’re stuck with me.”

“Never getting rid of us now,” Rey teased but she was smiling and her eyes were wet and Poe could not resist the urge to kiss her and Finn in rapid succession. “But I am going to insist we go back to our bunk for an hour and celebrate.”

“I’m going to need at least two hours,” Poe told them. “Between the two of us we can fix the Falcon. I’d much rather have my mouth on both of you.”

“I want more than your mouth,” Finn told him.

“I want you both, right now,” Rey demanded as she stepped away from them. “Come on we need to be naked. We only have six hours and a whole lot of celebrating to do before we have to fix this ship.”

“We could just get naked right here,” Finn said as he shared a look with Poe before he started shrugging out of his jacket and pulling his shirt up. “I don’t really need a bed. I just need you two.”

“A very compelling argument,” Poe grinned as he started shrugging out of his own clothes as Rey came back and sat herself down on the game table in the room. “You want some help there?”

“No, you two are going to undress me,” Rey grinned. “I’m going to enjoy the show first though.”

“Whatever our fiancé wants,” Finn grinned. “Fiancé. Huh. I like that.”

“Well I _love_ you two,” Poe exaggerated as he kicked his boots off and started pushing out of his pants. “I cannot wait to get married.”

“And hey maybe we’ll get more than a few hours of leave to get married,” Rey thought.

“We might even get a whole day,” Poe told her.

“Maybe two,” Finn joked as he managed to get himself out of his own clothes.

“Well I know what we could do with those two days,” Poe teased as he let his eyes lingered on Finn’s form before he turned to Rey to find her shrugging out of her shirt. “I thought we were undressing you.”

“I’m hot,” she replied. “And I haven’t gotten my show yet. You two are lapsing.”

“Can’t have that,” Finn said. “Let’s give her a preview of our wedding night shall we?”

“Couldn’t think of a better way to spend our time together, now let's give our future wife a show,” Poe responded before he let himself be very distracted by Finn’s mouth and Rey’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> More to come in this series!


End file.
